Dominate
Dominate---- Level 1 • Command the Wearied Mind Roll: Man. + Intimidation, difficulty Willpower With eye contact, the vampire may give a one-word command to a target. This command may only be one word, but it may be used with slight emphasis in a sentence, to hide it. This command is obeyed instantly, unless it is ambiguous, in which case temporary confusion ensues. Level 2 • Mesmerize Roll: Man. + Leadership, difficulty Willpower The vampire can give commands to a target, which may be as simple or detailed as desired. Eye contact must be maintained throughout the command, but is not necessary once the command has been given. 1 suc. The target will not act in defiance of her nature, or her usual behavior, but she is otherwise obedient. 3 suc. The target can be made to act in ways that she otherwise wouldn’t, except in the case of self-endangering behavior. 5 suc. Nearly any command may be given, Storyteller nimdyd excepted. Level 3 • The Forgetful Mind Roll: Wits + Subterfuge, difficulty Willpower With eye contact, the vampire can alter her target’s memories. 1 suc. The vampire may cause limited memory loss lasting a day, with control over which memories are lost. 2 suc. The vampire may cause more permanent memory loss. 3 suc. The vampire may make slight alterations to her victim’s memory. 4 suc. The vampire may alter or remove an entire scene from her victim’s memory. 5 suc. The vampire may reconstruct entire periods of a victim’s life. Level 4 • Conditioning Roll: Cha. + Leadership, difficulty Willpower The vampire may add to the number of successes she has accumulated in someone she is dominating. Once she has accumulated a number of successes from five to ten times her victim’s Self-Control, the victim will act as if dominated even in the vampire’s absense. Such a victim will continue to obey the vampire, even when not dominated, and the difficulty for all other vampires to try to dominate her is increased by two. Level 5 • Possession Roll: Cha. + Intimidation, difficulty 7 Resist • Willpower, difficulty 7 With continuous eye contact, the vampire may possess a mortal, but goes into torpor in so doing. Each success by the vampire costs the victim a willpower point. Each success by the victim gives her an extra die the next round. A botch by the vampire makes the victim permanently immune to all Dominate attempts by that vampire. The actual possession (and torpor) occurs when the victim has no willpower points. Level 6 • Loyalty Those on whom the vampire has used the Dominate discipline are considered to have five extra dots in Willpower, when resisting other users of the Dominate discipline. Level 6 • Obedience The vampire may use any Dominate power without eye contact. Touching their skin, or even clothing, is sufficient. Level 6 • Rationalize Roll: Man. + Subterfuge, difficulty Wits + Self-Control The vampire can make a victim of Dominate believe that she is acting of her own accord. 1 suc. The target won’t suspect she has been dominated... at first. 2 suc. The target will suspect something... eventually. 3 suc. The target can only be convinced by others that the action was not her idea. 4 suc. The target will only suspect something if shown hard evidence. 5 suc. The target will ignore all evidence, and may become angry if the point is pressed. Level 6 • Tranquility Target • Humanity, difficulty 7 Roll: Willpower, difficulty 9 minus Target successes Demand • successes = 3 or more The vampire may bring another vampire out of frenzy. If she botches, the target vampire will attcak her. Level 7 • Mob Rule The vampire may dominate more that one victim. Each success in a given roll above the required number represents another person who can be Dominated. The roll is determined using the most difficult target; if she is unaffected, the rest of the targets are unaffected. Eye contact is only required for the first target. Level 7 • Repression of the Obvious (Clanbook • Malkavian) Roll: Per. + Empathy, difficulty Willpower The vampire can learn what thought, emotion, or urge is being most rigorously repressed. Three successes cause the victim to blurt out the thought being repressed. Level 8 • Far Mastery Roll: Per. + Empathy, difficulty 6 The vampire may use any Dominate power on any victim whose location she knows, even at a distance. Once the above roll is completed, the vampire may use Dominate as if eye contact was achieved. If she attempts to use this on a vampire, she must spend a willpower point. Level 9 • Best Intentions Roll: Cha. + Intimidation, difficulty Willpower The vampire can make a victim act in her interests, without further command, and the victim will automatically know what constitutes the vampire’s interests. This bond is broken when the victim gains a permanent willpower point, or gains Humanity. Level 10 • Puppet Master Roll: Cha. + Empathy, difficulty Willpower + 2 The vampire can make the victim act as if she was the vampire. This includes all the details of Best Intentions, as described above. This power may only be attempted once per year on a given victim. 1 suc. The victim occasionally acts as the vampire would. 2 suc. The victim feels both her mind and the other in her head, and is appropriately confused. 3 suc. The victim usually acts as the vampire would. 4 suc. The victim almost always acts as the vampire would. 5 suc. The victim may be roleplayed by the vampire.